In The Way
by StarCrossedLookers
Summary: It Edwards and Bella's destiny to be together, but everytime they come close, something comes in their way. Will they end up together or will it become to much for each of them and end up with the wrong person?


_**I do not claim to own any of the characters from the Twilight saga, All owned by Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Well my first fan fiction. Basically is about Bella, and Edward destined to be together but there always seems to be an obstacle in their way. **_

_**Hello, Perfect Stranger**_

_**BPOV**_

_As I was coming of the plane which just landed in Port Angeles Airport. Well they call it an airport but there nothing about it, Planes come in and out from it like once a day. _

_I saw my dad waiting by the cruiser in the car park, and dreading the 1 hour drive back to where he lives, Forks. He's the chief of police. Chief Swan they call him. To the people back in phoenix where I live with my mom I call him Charlie. To his face?_

"_Dad! Hey how are you" I said trying to muster up all the excitement I did not have._

"_Hey Bella, I'm good. You've Grown since I last saw you" He replied with little emotion in his voice, nothing new there._

"_Well it has been two. Summers" I looked around the car park "Should we get going?"_

"_Yer sure, put your bags in the trunk." Now very uncomfortable._

_The 1 hour ride from Port Angeles to Forks, was just the same every now and then id comment on the scenery outside the car window, which wasn't much, all trees mainly, odd shack every now and then what I assumed people called houses. _

"_Jessica has rang the house phone a couple of times today, I told her you would ring her when your settled" He said._

"_Oh ye sure thanks for telling me" I replied _

"_There's a new family moved into town The Cullen's. Dr Carlisle Cullen works at the hospital. I guess you'll be seeing a lot of him" He Chuckled, probably thinking back how practically every summer I was here I always seemed to have to make a trip to the hospital once or twice or three times. I am accident prone. _

"_Oh ye funny" With low sarcasm _

"_Jessica seems close with them, well not her really but Angela seems to get on with Alice, That's one of Dr Carlisle daughter" I could now tell he was trying to make conversation, which I really putting it plainly couldn't be assed with small talk._

"_Oh that's nice" I said with a over exaggerated yawn! "I think I'm of to close my eyes a little, just a bit tired"_

_And that was it, one thing about Charlie, he never hovered, once I wanted to end the conversation he would let me no questions about it, that's probably why we don't really have any big conversations. _

_I woke up hearing the cruiser on the bumpy muddy drive, and here it was home, or at least for the next 3 months. Ever since I was little I would come up here every summer to "spend time" with my dad, which never really worked out because he'd be always working, but that was fine with me. I made some friends over the years being here, There was Jessica Stanley who I guess if your bitching about somebody or talking about the latest fashion trend she could be your best friend for that 1 moment then she would turn around and bitch about you. The two topics I wasn't interested in which worked fine with me. Then there was Angela who is probably my closest friend here at forks, she's nice, friendly only flaw would have to be she's a bit of a push over when it comes to Jessica, Then there was Eric, Angela's on and off Boyfriend, and off course leaving the worst till last, Mike Newton not sounding big headed or anything but I know fine well he has had a crush on me since I can actually remember, off course the feeling isn't returned, he's more of one of them leeches what stick on you and once he's there at your side you cant for the life of you pull him off! _

_As soon as I walked into the house, I went straight upstairs to unpack, for some reason, my bedroom did actually feel homely to me, the rest of forks didn't, however. _

"_Bella!" Charlie Shouted from downstairs "I gotta go to work! And that Newton boy here for you get your self out why don't you"_

"_Er yer orite dad tell him ill be two secs" Great that took him 5 minutes?_

"_Isabella Swan! Look at you!" I hated it when people called me "Isabella" especially in the tone Mike Newton said!_

"_Hey Mike. What's new?" Trying to keep my disappointment at a low._

"_Nothing much, erm everyone's at the diner, thought id come by and pick you up?" Was it me or was there a glint of eagerness in his eyes?_

"_Oh erm ye sure, let me just lock up" Gutted that I couldn't of thought of an excuse on the spot._

_The conversation was kept at a minimum low which I was pleased about every now and then he'd pat my leg and say "I have missed you sense of humour" I and every time he said that I wanted to scream that it wasn't my sense of humour it was me! He never understood me barely anybody in forks does now that does annoy me._

_I walked through the diner door, it was kind of a hang out for "my" group of friends when ever the weather was bad and that was practically every day._

"_Bella! Its so nice to see you again!" Jessica hugged me, a bit fake or what?_

"_Bella here come and meet the Cullen's! This is Alice" she pointed to a petite girl with a huge smile and short black hair quite pasty, ok a lot pasty! And as Jessica introduced me to the others I noticed they all were pasty amazingly white I thought they were all brothers and sisters but they look nothing a like. Jessica introduce me to Rosalie, amazing beauty, to beautiful to be honest, then there was Jasper now it got to the point where they explained that they were all in fact adopted, Jasper was Alice's "Boyfriend" Didn't speak much quite tall and lanky but still very handsome, then there was Emmett, Rosalie's other half quite muscular black curly hair, I wouldn't like to cross him in a dark alley I can tell you that one! Then there was Edward, Who was by far the most perfect stranger I have ever met, Golden Eyes like his other "brothers and sisters" but something about him different to the others, his pale skin only added to his beauty, short brown/blonde hair, I couldn't stop looking in those eyes, those eyes were perfection itself. _

_He stood up and introduced him self, he didn't hold out his hand but all the same I got a very gentleman vibe from him. I was in awe, I just couldn't believe how beautiful he was, I needed him something was pulling me I don't know what it was but, I never was a strong believer of love at first sight but at the very moment I could believe I was! Then off course like anything else in my life it all came crashing down in the hands of Jessica Stanley! She was all over him, no touching but you could tell she wouldn't him as badly as me. As I made all of my introductions they all easily fell back into the conversation they were in before my entrance. _

"_So, Like I was saying party at my house tonight? Of course my mother wont let us in the house, but Father has rented a gazebo for the night it'll be perfect. Off course Isabella your welcome to come, you'll have to get a lift with Mike or Angela to our house its out of town in the woods." Alice was babbling on._

"_Oh thanks for the invite but I think ill have to pass, its to much short notice and I doubt Charlie would even let me" A bit of an excuse but I'm not a part person._

"_Oh but you have to, cant you just ask him I mean if you have a lift there and back what would be the problem?" I don't know what I got from Alice but it was friendly too friendly I don't think I could turn down those big dog puppy eyes she got going on there._

"_Oh ok I guess it wouldn't hurt." I mean it wouldn't, besides maybe I could ease Jessica of Edward there bring my phoenix charm to Forks!_

"_Great ill come round a pick you up at 7ish?" Mike jumped in._

_Yes forgot that minor detail._

"_Hmm sure. Thanks" _

_-----_

_Here I was at the Cullen's house party, well technically not an house party an outside party. The Cullen's parents are very nice and had the same complexion has the rest of there adopted kids, I could never figure it out. _

_To my surprise the party actually went ok, it got to about 10pm and Mike was walking towards me, I had to get out of there, the reason was because in the drive over to the Cullen's house he hinted on asking me for a dance, now me and dance doesn't go well, me and Mike and dancing? Now that is wrong! I escaped through the exit what lead into the Cullen's kitchen, I was trying to find the door to get out to the front of the house, but I wondered into the living room, very spacious, I could tell they were rich, it was one of them houses where it didn't even look like it was lived in, spacious, clear white floors, black leather couches. I decided to go straight through the living room and into a room what looked like a library or an office, I have been a big sucker for books, somewhere to escape into a fantasy world was the best place for. Me_

"_Hem Hem" I spun round to see Edward into the corner clearing his throat. "Hello, Isabella?"_

"_Erm Bella. And you are Edward?"_

"_Er yes" With a lopsided grin which made my pulling sensation even harder god he was gorgeous._

"_Not a party person are you?"_

"_Well actually I was enjoying it, until I saw mike coming over, wanting me to dance"_

"_You don't like him?"_

"_I do, has a friend I guess, but I kinda get the feeling that he wants more" This was way to uncomfortable now._

"_Ahh ok" Was it me or did Edward speak so different for a 17 year old boy? "Well your welcome to stay here if you want"_

"_Thankyou, I'm sorry for coming in like this. I didn't want to be rude." Blushing._

"_Don't be" he replied with a laugh. "I got bored waiting for the party to be over by myself"_

"_Your not a party person?" Omgosh im having a conversation with the sexiest boy alive._

"_Not really. To many …." I loved his thinking face "People. Alice is kind a crazy like that, loves anything to celebrate"_

"_What are you celebrating" Now blushing really bad hoping it was for a birthday I didn't notice._

"_haha ermm…. A kind of…. Err.. Well call it a new year"_

"_Ahh ok"_

_Then that was it, we spoke for hours about nothing and about others, I was glad he brought up the conversation concerning Jessica, and No there weren't going out *phew* apparently he knows what im going through with Mike. Which we laughed about. It was going on for 11.30 now dreading my ride home with Mike. How could I explain before? _

_Me and Edward made our way back to the gazebo, people starting to leave by now, we walked over to where Alice and the other Cullen's where, all in the own little conversations._

"_Bella, I hope you enjoyed the party!" Alice came over giving me a huge hug._

"_I did thanks, Im glad I came now"_

"_Ahh good. Are you ok for a drive home?" Alice asked._

"_I am driving her!" Yes that was Mike coming up from behind me._

_Edward glanced over at me with that cute little grin he had, I couldn't help but laugh but be bad at him for laughing at my expense! _

"_Bella you ready now?" and before I could answer he was shouting something about go getting my coat._

"_Enjoy your ride home" Edward gloated_

"_Thanks, now shall I tell Jessica that your madly in love with her? Or just want go on a date with her? Your choice." I replied loving the banter we had with each other._

_He just looked down at me through those thick brown eyelashes._

"_Tell her ill pick her up at 7." In a very smouldering sexy voice._

_I wasn't expecting that reply, and with that Mike grabbed my arm we siad our goodbyes and we left._

_-----_

_I been at forks now for over 2 months now, had two weeks left, because of the Cullen's I have had the bets time here since I can remember. Alice became my best friend, I actually enjoyed shopping for once, Her brother came on a few occasion and I actually became good friends with him too, I could tell already that Edward was closer to Alice than Rosalie, she only seemed to speak if it was to Emmett and that was it. Jessica came along some times too, but I doubt if was the shopping she had in mind, maybe to keep Edwards attention away from me? Mike cooled of me for awhile I don't know why but he never really came with us when ever the Cullen's where with us. But hey I aint complaining._

"_Hey, listen Carlilse and Esmee is taking us camping tomorrow so we wotn be able to say our goodbyes when you go, wanna come up to the house and we could have a gossip before we go?" It was Alice over the phone._

"_Sure that sounds great, ill ask my dad to drive me, ill be there in about 30mins talk later."_

_---_

_I entered the big building, which was just so open and beautiful, it became my 2__nd__ home in forks, but still took my breath away when ever I entered the house. I met Edward on the stairs leading up to the kitchen._

"_Hello, Stranger! Wow I haven't seen you in like a day!" He smiled "Miss me?"_

_Oh like you wouldn't believe!_

"_Oh no, I missed your sister though," I replied trying to act cool, but he smelt so bloody gorgeous! I started to make my way upstairs when he grabbed my arm, why was it that him and Alice was so cold!_

"_Before you meet the fairy pixie can I show you something?"_

_I laughed. "Ye why not" Gutted that this will probably be the last time I get to spent one and one with him. He led me over to the piano. _

"_Take a seat." Patting the piano stool next to him. I took the order and he began playing. Not know what it was but omg! It was beautiful so sweet and soft and amazing. When he stopped he looked at me expectantly._

"_wow, that was beautiful, did you write it"_

"_Er yes. I call it… Bellas Lullaby." He winked at me with that half a grin he does._

_I was gob smacked I didn't know what to say. We just sat there staring at each other, gazing into each others eyes, and I knew it, all this time I thought he thought of me as his "sister" but no he was looking at me through those golden eyes to much lust, so much passion I new what was coming, we both started to lean to each other when off course my luck, Alice came floating down the stairs._

"_Ohh there you are I wondered what you was doing. Ohh did Edward show you the lullaby its beautiful isn't it?" Oblivious to the fact that she just ruined probably my one time I would have had with Edward._

"_Yes I did, thank you Alice your timing amazes me.!" was it me or did he seem gutted as I was?_

"_Its ok Edward now sorry I must steal Bella from you I have a fashion crises!"_

_I waved bye to Edward and followed Alice. _

_----_

_When it was my time to leave I was dreading it, I never thought I would be im normally ok with goodbye but I couldn't come round to saying goodbye to the Cullen's out of my 16 years of existence I never felt more comfortable more attached more at home than I have with the Cullen's not just with Edward and Alice but with them all! I said my goodbye to Carlisle and Esmee, Carlisle making a joke about how he finally have a bed spare in the hospital, (yes that's right I didn't make the whole trip without having to go to the hospital) Rosalie and Emmett wasn't there but that really didn't bother me. Jasper just nodded and Alice gave me a big bear hug, she was very strong for such a small girl, and The hardest, even thought there shouldn't be Edward, it was like all that tension and lust we had for each had gone from him anyways, he had his "big brother" mask on and I hated it ti made it much worse to leave, he just shook my hand and that was it, I was sure he felt for me the same way as I did for him. _

_Alice assured me that she's still be here next summer, they will be the only reason I want to come._

_I left the Cullen's and left forks all together by the end of two weeks. Excited to see my mom but gutted about the Cullen's, Only time will tell if he will be My Perfect Stranger._


End file.
